Pokemon : A Different Story
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: A different version of pokemon.


Pokemon : A Different Story   
By Crazy4TR112 

Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters.   
Rating : PG-13   
Category : Adventure, Romance, Dark   
Summary : A different version of Pokemon, still with our   
favorite characters, of course.   


Episode One : Pikachu   


A boy sat alone in his room. He had pitch black hair that stuck out of his   
red and white cap. His brown eyes slowly made their way surveying the room.   
His name was Ash Ketchum. He wanted something out of life. Something that   
most people want, but don't get.   
He wanted to be known.   
Known all over the world. He wanted to be written about and to be admired. He   
wanted to change the world.   
But how?   
He wanted to leave Pallet Town and journey on his own. However it would be a   
difficult task, with his overprotective mother. So, he came to one decision.   
He was going to run away.   
Tonight.   
He looked at the window. It was dark outside. Perfect for an escape. He looked   
at the clock. 11:30. He mother was asleep for sure. He slowly crept to the   
window, and opened it. He grabbed his previously packed backpack and   
jumped out.   
The cool night air felt good to him and his confidence was boosted as   
he looked up at the moon. He was going to make a difference. He wasn't sure   
how, yet. But he would find a way. He knew he could.   
Ash continued on a little dirt path in a forest, humming softly. All of   
he heard the sound of little scurrying feet in the tree above him. He looked up   
and a saw a dash of yellow and little electric sparks. Ash blinked and continued   
on. Then, he heard a voice whisper, "Give us your pack, kid."   
He turned around and came face to face with four teenage boys. A gang.   
Ash backed away.   
"Don't be scared, punk. Just give us the pack and we won't hurt ya'."   
Ash gulped.   
The boys each pulled out a blade and began surrounding him. Ash trembled as   
one advanced towards him. He knocked Ash to the ground and reached for the   
pack when suddenly, doubled over. Ash looked up to see a girl standing there.   
She looked about a year older than him. She had orange hair that was pulled   
over to the side with a scrunchie. Her eyes were a light green color. She glared at   
the boys.   
"Leave the kid alone."   
The three that were still concious ran off in opposite directions. The girl laughed   
and held out her hand to Ash, who gratefully took it.   
"Thank you...uh.."   
"The name's Misty. Misty Waterflower."   
"I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum."   
Misty smiled at him and he felt drawn into it.   
"What are doing out in a forest like this at night, anyway?"   
Ash grinned.   
"I'm on my way to destiny!"   
Misty raised an eyebrow.   
"Destiny, huh?"   
Ash blushed.   
"Yeah, well..I..uh..."   
Misty chuckled.   
"Would like to have alittle company on your way?"   
Ash nodded.   
"Ok then, you just got yourself a new friend."   
Ash smiled and Misty put an arm around his shoulders and they got back on the   
trail.   
Ash and Misty woke up early the next morning. They headed down to   
the river to wash up and getted dressed. Seperately, of course.   
They huddled around the map Ash had.   
"Were should we go?"   
Misty bit her lip.   
"Let's..not go to Cerulean, okay?"   
Ash looked at her.   
"Why?"   
Misty frowned slightly.   
"Let's just not."   
Ash nodded.   
"Ok. How about Viridian?"   
Misty nodded.   
"That's cool with me."   
Ash nodded.   
"All right."   
The two of them walked along the route to Viridian City. Aftter walking for   
awhile, Ash stopped.   
"What is it?" Misty asked, turning to face him.   
"I think I hear something. Listen."   
Misty looked around and heard a faint, "Pika..."   
Ash and Misty stared at each other and began searching the bushes. They saw a   
little pikachu lying on the ground, almost unconcious. Ash picked it up.   
"Oh, the poor thing..," Misty whispered.   
Ash looked at it's neck and noticed a little collar with a tag on it.   
"What's this?"   
Misty looked at it, as well. It had a red R on it.   
"What does that mean?"   
Misty frowned.   
"Team Rocket." 

  
A tall man in an black suit wound his way through crowded hallways.   
He had a persian right beside, copying his movements. His name was Giovanni.   
The leader of Team Rocket.   
Team Rocket is an orginization dedicating on using pokemon and humans for   
expiriments. There were also all differents levels of crime.   
Trainees, pickpockets, shoplifters, theives, murderers, field agents, scientists,   
elites, top elites, and teachers.   
Team Rocket was pure evil.   
Most of Team Rocket's members however, were not.   
Giovanni finally made his way to room 502. He pounded hard on the   
door.   
"Parker! Morgan! Get your sorry selves out here now!!!!"   
Inside the room the two rocket partners, stopped what they were doing   
instantly. And what they were doing, was not what partners in the evil Team   
Rocket should be doing. Their names were Jessie Parker and James Morgan.   
Jessie stopped...um..er....kissing James at the sound of her Boss' voice   
yelling.   
"Oh crud. What's the Boss gonna think if he sees us like this?!"   
James, still in a dreamy daze, said, "Uh..heh..that I'm really, really lucky.."   
Jessie smiled for a second, then slapped James back to reality.   
After straightening their uniforms they opened the door.   
"Agents Parker and Morgan," They said in unison.   
"Finally."   
He handed them pieces of paper.   
"I have a new mission for you. This pikachu we created in the lab escaped into   
the wild. It is very, very dangerous and we need it back. The two of you need to   
get it back."   
Jessie and James nodded.   
"Got it, Boss," James said.   
"We won't fail you, sir," Jessie added, winking.   
Giovanni nodded.   
"Good. Now go!"   
"Yessir!" 

  
Ash and Misty waited in the lobby of the Viridian Pokemon Center. Ash   
was having a hard time understanding Team Rocket. Why would anyone do   
something so horrible...so cruel...to pokemon. And fellow humans. He shivered,   
thinking of what that pikachu might have gone through. Nurse Joy called them   
up to the desk and handed a fully recovered pikachu to Ash.   
"Here you go. Your pikachu is fine."   
"Thanks, but it's not really mine."   
Nurse Joy nodded slowly.   
"Of course not."   
Ash looked at the pikachu, while Misty stared at Joy. Something in her voice   
sounded odd. Almost suspicious.   
"Excuse me," Joy said, going behind her door.   
She got the phone and dialed the police station. She couldn't believe that a rocket   
would be dumb enough to bring a creation to a Pokemon Center.   
"Hello, officer? Yes, two rockets are just leaving my center. Yes, a boy with black   
hair and..."   
Ash and Misty walked out of the Pokemon Center, and Pikachu   
wriggled out of Ash's hands. He glared up them, his cheeks sparking.   
"Wha..what's wrong?"   
Pikachu backed away from them and hissed, "Pi-kaa!!"   
Ash blinked.   
"Huh?"   
"He's afraid of us," Misty whispered.   
Ash nodded and knealt down in front of Pikachu. Pikachu growled and barred   
it's teeth.   
"Listen, I won't hurt you. You can trust me. I just want to be your friend."   
Pikachu stared at him and slowly walked towards him. Ash smiled and stood   
up. He looked at Misty and smirked.   
"Aren't I great?"   
Misty rolled her eyes.   


Jessie and James waited for Mondo to buy supplies for them at the   
Team Rocket pharmacy. Jessie was filing her nails and had her headset on,   
humming along to the song. James was leaning against her daydreaming about   
him and his partner. He was snapped out of his reverie by Butch and Cassidy   
talking about an expiriment in the Team Rocket Laboratory.   
"No kidding. It actually talks?"   
Cassidy nodded.   
"Yeah, but they decided to kill it. 'Cause a talking meowth might be   
'dangerous'."   
She scoffed.   
"I swear. They just kill those pokemon for the most stupid reasons!"   
James bolted towards the lab. Jessie felt him leave and went after him.   
James couldn't believe that they were going to kill an innocent meowth, just   
because it talked. It was downright idiotic.   
He brushed past the secretary's desk and through the lab door. He found the   
head scientist, Dr. Brown.   
"Oh, hello Mr. Morgan."   
"Hey, doctor," He said, between pants.   
"I heard you were killing a meowth...and I.."   
Dr. Brown nodded.   
"Yes. I'm sorry to say that we are."   
"Could you possibly re-think your decision?"   
Dr. Brown frowned.   
"I'd like to..."   
At this moment Jessie caught up with James.   
"James! What are you...Oh! Hello, Dr. Brown."   
Dr. Brown smiled and kissed her hand.   
"Good day, Miss Parker."   
James rolled his eyes.   
"Can we get back to the subject at hand?"   
Jessie looked at James.   
"What's going on?"   
"Their killing a meowth just because it can talk."   
Jessie looked at Dr. Brown.   
"Doctor! No offense to you, but that's just stupid!"   
Dr. Brown frowned.   
"Well, if you think you can handle this...this...this freak of nature, then you take   
him!"   
He handed them a cage.   
"Fine, we will," Jessie said, opening it and taking out the sleeping meowth kitten   
and holding it gently in her arms.   
"Good day, Doctor."   
Jessie spun around on her heels and walked out of the lab, swiftly, James right   
behind her. 

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were wandering the streets of Viridian, when   
they were stopped by the police.   
"Hold it and put your hands in the air! You two are under arrest!"   
End of Episode One   



End file.
